


Daily Drabbles, Collection Three

by IreneADonovan



Series: Daily Drabbles [3]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Canon Disabled Character, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles in a Wheelchair, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is a Sweetheart, Gen, M/M, Post-Beach, Protective Erik, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Touch, Triggery Stuff in Chapters 6&7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: The third set of my tumblr drabbles...WARNING: Two of these scenes (6&7) contain triggery bits. The individual drabbles in question are clearly marked with content warnings. Please heed them!The first five take place in my Come to Rest/Parts of the Whole 'verse. The second five are backstory for Coffee, Tea, and Me?





	1. In His Touch

Charles never got enough of Erik's touch. It wasn't even really a sexual thing, though Erik certainly had the power to turn him on and then had infinite ways to get him off. But no, Charles just craved to be touched, to be held, to be caressed.

He was in his favorite place, on the couch in his study, head pillowed in Erik's lap, with Erik running his fingers through his hair.

Erik's strong, elegant fingers strayed to his cheek, stroking it gently. “Love you,” he murmured.

Charles closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. “I love you, too.”


	2. In His Touch II

Charles had dozed off with his head in Erik's lap. His dark hair tumbled over his brow, soft and silky, inviting Erik's touch.

Erik never grew tired of touching Charles. His body was a work of art -- smooth skin, hard muscle, plush lips just waiting to be kissed.

Erik brushed his lips against Charles', not wanting to wake him but unable to entirely resist the temptation.

Charles stirred but didn't fully wake; he arched into the kiss, his lips parting in invitation.

Erik deepened the kiss, and Charles cerulean eyes opened. He was awake now, and kissing back.

Perfection.


	3. Wake Up, Sleepyhead

It was 7am and Charles was still sprawled face-down on the motel bed, sound asleep. They needed to get going, but nothing Erik tried had roused him.

He yanked the covers down. Whoops. Charles was naked, his lovely ass sticking up in the air.

Erik reconsidered leaving early.

He smacked Charles on the left cheek, repeated on the right, just hard enough to sting.

Charles' sapphire eyes blinked open. “Erik?”

“Wake up, sleepyhead.” He delivered another smack, and Charles groaned and rolled over, displaying his already-hard cock.

“For me?” Erik asked.

They didn't leave the motel until noon.


	4. May 22, 1963

May 22, 1963. Seven months since Cuba, and Charles was healing. The sullen, angry man who stared out the window and snarled at anyone who tried to engage him appeared more rarely, replaced by a quiet and thoughtful man who was at least recognizably Charles.

His physical wounds had healed, but the damage to his psyche lingered. His illusions had been shattered more thoroughly than his spine, his trust blown to bits, his dreams burned to ash. Only time would allow him to form new armor from the ruins of the old.

Erik would be there, waiting, when that happened.


	5. Slam, Bam, Thank You, Man!

“We don't have time.” And there was too much chance of discovery.

“We'll make time. Drop them.”

Erik unzipped his trousers, shoved them to his knees.

Charles took the lube stashed in his pocket and efficiently prepped Erik. “I've been waiting all day.”

Erik, too, and by the time Charles judged him ready, Erik was a trembling mess.

Charles eased into him, fucked him senseless, pounded his prostate, stroked his cock, at turns brutal and tender.

Erik gloried in it all, and it was over far too soon. He came with an exultant shout.

Charles followed moments later.


	6. A Soft Spring Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part One of a five-part Coffee, Tea, and Me? backstory arc.
> 
> REFERENCES THE SEXUAL ABUSE OF A MINOR!!! Nothing explicit, but read with caution.

Charles stared out at the rainswept gardens, hands pressed to the window glass, tears streaming down his face as freely as the drops down the windowpane.

His body burned and his mind reeled with the memory of Cain's hands on him, but he'd submit again if it meant protecting Raven.

Cain would be gone in a few months; Charles could endure until then.

Soft footsteps behind him. “Charles?”

Raven. She came to stand beside him, rested her hand on his shoulder.

He turned, let her fold him into her embrace.

She held him until his tears and the rain stopped.


	7. The Wrench of Hard Realities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two of the Coffee, Tea, and Me backstory arc.
> 
> REFERENCES TO VIOLENCE AND SEXUAL ASSAULT! Nothing graphic, but proceed with caution.

She needed a drink.

She'd failed her children, time and again, but never as she had this night.

When she'd found them, Raven had lain in a heap on the floor, naked and bloody. Cain had held Charles aloft, and as she watched in helpless horror, her stepson had hurled her son off the balcony.

And she, in a berzerker frenzy, had attacked him with the wine bottle in her hand, slashing his throat, nearly killing him.

Raven would survive. Charles hovered between life and death.

Her hands shook as she stared down at them.

G-d, she wanted a drink.


	8. Like an English Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Three of the Coffee, Tea, and Me? backstory arc.

”It's raining, Charles, one of those gentle rains you've always loved, the ones you say remind you of England.” Raven kissed the backs of her brother's limp fingers, willing him to wake.

He looked more dead than alive, ghost-pale and unmoving. He'd nearly died trying to protect her. Could still die. His injuries were horrific. Skull fracture. Shattered left leg. Shattered spine. Even if he survived, he'd never walk again.

Yet she knew he'd do it again in a heartbeat if it meant saving her.

“I love you, you selfless idiot,” she murmured.

Charles' eyelids fluttered, blinked open.


	9. From a Leaden Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Four of the Coffee, Tea, and Me? backstory arc.

Charcoal clouds heavy with rain loomed low on the horizon. Charles stared pensively at the coming storm as the still-gentle breeze ruffled his hair.

This balcony had once been his refuge. Had more recently become a place of nightmares. This was the first time he'd been up here since--

He'd been home less than a month, was still learning to deal with his altered body. Learning to live with the knowledge that he'd failed Raven.

And Cain still lived, had vowed vengeance. Charles had little faith the prison system could contain him. They weren't safe.

They might never be safe.


	10. The Sense of Possibilities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Five of the Coffee, Tea, and Me? backstory arc.

“We can't stay here.”

Neither Raven nor his mother looked shocked by his assertion.

“Cain will get out, and he'll come for us,” he continued. “We have to leave.”

His mother shook her head. “The two of you go.”

“Mother?”

She smiled sadly. “I'm the one he wants most. I can deflect his attention.”

“That's suicide.”

Her voice remained calm. “I've been committing slow suicide for twenty years. This is my chance to be a mother. Let me do this for you.”

Charles wheeled over and embraced his mother. “I love you.”

Raven embraced Sharon, too.


End file.
